


We're gonna be okay.

by L_is_tired



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, Quiet morning, they/them spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: The BLU Spy is troubled by something, luckily their friend the Nightwatch Sniper is there to help.
Relationships: BLU Sniper/BLU Spy, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	We're gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_circuitry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/gifts).



They were up before dawn, as was routine. Kenneth Mundee carried with him a thermos of coffee, climbing up the roof. He was still impressed at how easily the blue-clad Spy beside him was able to scale the military base they called home.

“G’mornin’, Spook.” The Sniper flashed his classic crooked smile, handing over the thermos.

Reichard removed their mask and wig cap, letting their hair tumble loose. “Good morning, mon ami.” They smiled softly “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Really now? If I’m honest, you looked kinda sad.” Kenneth scratched his face, watching Rei sip from the thermos, akin to a delicate bird.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I was just… Thinking.” They passed the thermos back, picking at their gloves.

“Mind if I ask what about?” He can’t help but watch their hands. Quick, devious little tools of their trade, slowed down now by their troubles. He almost wonders if reaching out to hold them would be nice.

“... You know more than me. Don’t waste your time arguing this, please. You know more about life. Is it possible to love another, when you already love someone?”

Kenneth thought for a moment. “Don’t really see why not. Why?”

Rei looked away, ashamed. “No reason. Just curious.” It’s funny, Kenneth thinks, how after the years of work in their field, they still have trouble lying about themself.

“Hey… You can tell me. I can keep a secret.” He wrapped a long, strong arm around his troubled companion.

“I’m really sorry. I think I fell in love with you.” Rei buried their face in their hands. “I can make it go away, I promise. Just give me a little time.

“... Oh.” Needless to say, the Sniper was surprised. “... That makes that easier, huh?”

Rei looked up, tearful “W-what do you mean?”

Kenneth chuckled, his laugh like clover honey, husky, warm and sweet. “ ‘Cause I love ya too, Spook.”

“I’m sorry.” They sniffled, trembling “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Shh, you ain’t got anythin’ to apologize about.” Kenneth hugged them close. 

“But I must have tricked you, to make you feel this way.”

“The only way you tricked me is when we started out I thought you were a haughty asshole. But that ain’t true.” He brushed their tears away with a rough, calloused thumb.

“I don’t understand… Aren’t you upset? I lied…” 

“You had to. I’ll tell ya as many times as I need, I ain’t mad atcha for you protectin’ yer family.”

“But we could get in trouble-” They were cut off from their worries by a long, warm kiss. When Kenneth pulled away, his eyes were crinkled in joy. 

“We’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
